qhssapglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
US Test Review (Unit 1)
Hello everyone!!! Please note that some of these notes are taken from answers from historyteacher.net, and the remaining ones (the vocabulary words) are those not found in the textbook or were not covered in much detail in class. Thank you very much. 1. Puritans were known as Separatists because they broke ties with Anglican Church. 2. Jamestown survived as 1st permanent English settlement because of tobacco (cash crop) 3. Roger Williams was an early champion of religious freedom. 4. The primary reason why Oglethorpe founded Georgia was to provide refuge for English debtors. 5. Most of the slaves who came to the 13 colonies were considered property and, as such, could be used as collateral for loans. 6. Mayflower Compact was a foundation for self-government. 7. 17th century New England & the W. Indies were interdependent because the sugar islands could not feed themselves/supply their own lumber, and New England relied on Caribbean to purchase its surpluses. 8. Proprietary colony- run as a privately owned estate (ex: NJ) 9. Great Migration- 17th century migration of Puritans in MA Bay & other colonies 10. MA communities required 50+ families to provide a teacher for reading & writing 11. Penn’s PA was primarily for persecuted English Quakers only 12. VA House of Burgesses & New England town meetings represented colonial participation in government. 13. A man’s right to vote for governors member of the general court in 17th century MA was based on church membership 14. New Englanders, unlike Chesapeake, migrated in family groups. 15. Roger Williams was banished from MA Bay because of belief that church & state should not be linked; king had no right to give away land belonging to Native Americans 16. Puritans believed: - they had a special covenant with God 1. Their colony would be a moral example to the world (esp. England) 2. Migrating to America was the best way to reform England 3. God would reward their obedience with temporal (brief) blessings 4. Did NOT believe that Anglican Church was so corrupt that all true Christians were obliged to separate from it. 17. Virginia Company attracted settlers by promising free land after 7- yrs. Labor 18. Establishment & Growth of Jamestown: -establishment of VA House of Burgesses 1. Tobacco as cash crop 2. Large influx of supplies & colonists from England 3. Establishment of ownership of private property 19. Mayflower Compact is significant in American political thought because in it, the people agreed to be bound by the will of the majority. 20. Ann Hutchinson’s teachings threatened to undermine the spiritual authority of the established clergy because she claimed that believers could directly communicate with God 21. Maryland Toleration Act (1649) tolerated most Christian churches (only those believing in Trinity) 22. Half-Way Covenant was established because too few 2nd/3rd gen. Puritans were willingly to publicly testify about their conversion experiences 23. In 17th century Chesapeake region, women had greater status because of their scarcity 24. Because of VA tobacco cultivation, a scattered pattern of settlement appeared in the colony 25. The Great Awakening was the 1st genuine unified movement of the American colonists 26. Increase Mather- New England clergymen who helped bring Salem witchcraft trials to a close 27. Jonathan Edwards- Puritan theologian who led the 1st Great Awakening in New England 28. John Winthrop- led about 1000 Puritans to America in 1630; was elected 1st governor of MA Bay Colony 29. Jacob Leisler- led uprising in NY in the name of William IV against Anglo-Dutch ruling elite _________________________________________________________________________ 1. Prior to successfully colonizing the New World, England defeated a Spain, and just prior to losing many of its New World colonies, England defeated France. 2. Cotton was NOT involved in the Triangle Trade during the colonial period (British already had cotton from India) 3. The most significant outcome of the French-Indian War was that England & the colonies began to distrust each other (American seeing inability of British soldier to fight in frontier) 4. Most of the original 13 colonies started as proprietary colonies & became royal colonies by 1750s 5. Mercantilism- government should seek to direct the economy so as to max. its exports 6. The Wool Act of 1699, the Hat Act of 1732, and the Iron Act of 1750 were British attempts to limit American manufacturing (so colonists would buy British-manufactured products) 7. King William’s & Queen Anne’s Wars heightened Anglo-Americans’ sense of British identity & made them feel dependent on Britain for protection 8. By the 1750s, most Americans believed that the benefits of empire far outweighed the costs 9. The W. Indies were a major market of for New England goods in the late 17th century. 10. The long-range purpose of the Albany Congress (1754) was to achieve colonial unity & common defense against the French threat 11. King Phillips’ War (1675-1676) was fought to establish English control over the Native Americans in New England 12. The main purpose of the Navigation Acts was to ensure that England alone would profit from trade with the colonists 13. Colonial governors could: -have right to veto acts -call/dismiss assembly sessions at will - Schedule election at any time - could NOT control budget & taxes 14. The trial of John Peter Zenger in 1735 for seditious libel encouraged editors to be more critical of public officials 15. The Netherlands was forced out of their American possessions in the 17th century 16. British colonial governors in the colonies exercised less power than they were permitted because of legislative control of taxing and spending exercised less power than they were permitted because of legislative control of taxing & spending. 17. The right to vote for members of the colonial assemblies was''' extended to a greater proportion of the population than anywhere else in the world in the 18th century. 1. Colonial law generally defined slaves as chattels (property with no rights) 2. Colonial cities functioned primarily as mercantile centers for collecting agricultural goods and distributing imported manufactured goods. 3. According to the Whig ideology, the best defense against corruption and tyranny rested in the eternal vigilance of the people 4. By the early 1700s, the slave codes of the English colonies in North America established that: -slavery was a permanent condition - slaves had severely limited rights -children of slaves would also be slaves -slaves with some white ancestry CANNOT apply for freedom 5. Anglo-American women in colonial times could own property or execute legal documents only if they were widowed or unmarried 6. The Salem Village witchcraft crisis occurred because experiencing feelings of powerlessness and insecurity, many Puritans found in witchcraft an explanation for the disorder and change around them. ''7. ''Franklin valued ''individualism''; Winthrop valued the submission of individual will to the ''good of the community'' 8. Thomas Jefferson believed that the best school of political liberty the world ever saw was the New England town meeting. 9. In mid-18th century English colonial families, women could NOT set moral standards by which children were raised and decided how the children would be educated and trained. 10. The Great Awakening, inter-colonial trade and American attitudes toward English culture and constitutional theory contributed to a growing sense of shared American identity. 11. According to the Proclamation of 1763, settlers were prohibited from crossing the Appalachians 12. Thomas Paine's ''Common Sense ''blamed George III for the colonies' problems and urged Americans to declare independence 13. The Intolerable Acts of 1774 included all of the following EXCEPT new taxes on glass, tea, lead, and paper (was the ''Townshend Act'''''à non-importation)'' 14. 1687 and 1771: more stratified social structure (in large cities like Boston) 15. The ideology of revolutionary republicanism borrowed ideas from a variety of former Whig and Enlightenment thinkers 16. Colonial Committees of Correspondence were created to publicize grievances against England 17. '''Sons of Liberty (1765)- inter-colonial association created by elite in attempt to channel crowd action into acceptable forms of resistance 18. John Dickinson (“''Letters From a Farmer in PA”'')- Parliament may not use its power to regulate colonial trade for the purpose of raising revenue 19. Coercive Act- created in response to Boston Tea Party 20. Experience & concepts used by the colonists in their arguments & fight for independence: -French-Indian War - New England town meetings -“Power of the Purse” in VA House of Burgesses -Albany Plan 21. In response to American claim of “no taxation without representation”, Britain argued that members of Parliament represented the interests of all people in the British Empire 22. One accomplishment of the First Continental Congress was to petition the king to recognize the colonists' rights 23. The Molasses Act was intended to enforce England's mercantilist policies by forcing the colonists to buy sugar from other British colonies (Jamaica, San Doming) rather than from foreign producers 24. virtual representation- all English subjects, including those who are not allowed to vote, are represented in Parliament 25. Events in the late 1760s and early 1770s helped to bring about a new consensus in the colonies: Parliament had no lawmaking authority over colonies except for right to regulate imperial commerce 26. During the early 1770s, the patriots sought freedom from parliamentary authority but continued to pledge allegiance to the king. This patriot position was difficult for the British to understand because in the British mind the king was part of Parliament and the two could not be separated. 27. During the 1760s and 1770s the most effective American tactic in gaining the repeal of the Stamp and Townshend Acts was boycotting British goods, NOT: -destroying private property - tarring & feathering British tax agents/giving them death threats -sending petitions to king & Parliament · Anasazi- lived in desert, trade with neighboring Aztecs (Tenochtitlan) · Cahokia- mound-builders, Mississippi River Valley Civilization · Algonquin- Powhatan Confederacy, near VA · Dutch- Protestant, democratic · Virginia- created by those in search for gold (wanting to follow Conquistador example, but had to settle with hard labor). · Sir Walter Raleigh- created colony of Roanoke · VA House of Burgesses- only white men can vote, house of assemblies chosen by pop vote; passed laws, placed precedent for later governments · Carolinas- plantations, English, rich in farm & fishing · William Bradford- governor of Plymouth · Congregational Church- self-governing church with members limited to “visible saints”; idea supported by Puritans · Thomas Hooker- governed Connecticut in response to Pequot attacks · Fundamental Orders of Connecticut- gave CT a government similar to that of Plymouth’s · King Philips’ War- Puritans united with Wampanoag, Mohegan, Narrangassets (under Metacom) against Pequots · Patron system- patrons are given land, people it with tenants; similar to feudal system in that servants had to give payment to patrons · Five Nations- Mohawk, Oneida, Onondaga, Cayuga, Seneca, and later Tuscarora · John Bartram (1699-1777)- famous botanist, studied life in his Travels from Pennsylvania to Onondaga, Oswego, and the Lake Ontario, in Canada · Bacon’s Rebellion- against Wampanoag · Stono Rebellion- slave uprising in N. Carolina (majority black); rebels were beheaded · Society for the Propagation of the Gospel- missionary program · Specie- gold/silver; bullion · Consignment system- American tobacco farmers would sell their crop on consignment to merchants in London, which required them to take out loans for farm expenses from London guarantors in exchange for tobacco delivery and sale. Further contracts were negotiated with wholesalers in Charleston/New Orleans to ship the tobacco to London merchants; loan was then repaid with profits from sales · Woolens Act- forbade export of wool in colonies, limited wool production in Ireland; opened British wool industry as a result · Robert Walpole- had “''salutary neglect''” · Peace of Utrecht- series of individual peace treaties signed in Dutch city of Utrecht in 1713. The treaties between Great Britain, France, Spain, Savoy, and the Dutch Republic, helped end the War of the Spanish Succession. · War of the Spanish Succession- (1701–1714) fought among several European powers, principally the Spanish loyal to Archduke Charles, the Holy Roman Empire, Great Britain, the Dutch Republic, Portugal and the Duchy of Savoy against the Spanish loyal to Philip V, France and the Electorate of Bavaria over a possible unification of the Kingdoms of Spain and France under one Bourbon monarch (such a unification would have drastically changed European balance of power) · War of Jenkins' Ear- (1739-1748) conflict between Great Britain and Spain. This affair and a number of similar incidents sparked a war against the Spanish Empire, ostensibly to encourage the Spanish not to renege on the lucrative asiento contract (permission to sell slaves in Spanish America) · Frankman Parkman- American historian, author of The Oregon Trail: Sketches of Prairie and Rocky-Mountain Life · General Braddock- British soldier and commander-in-chief for North America during the actions at the start of the French and Indian War (1754–1763). He is generally best remembered for his command of a disastrous expedition against the French-occupied Ohio Country in 1755 · Treaty of Paris (1763)- ends French-Indian War, France gives Trans-Appalachian West to Britain, but keeps New Orleans · Town meetings- a form of direct democratic rule, used primarily in portions of the United States since the 17th century, in which most or all the members of a community comes together to legislate policy & budgets for local government. · MA Government act- rid MA assembly; council & law-enforcement officers have to be crown-appointed · Suffolk Resolves- declared acts of Parliament as null & void, called MA to arm for defense & economic sanctions against British commerce · Continental Association- recommended that every country, tow, & city form committees to enforce boycott on British goods (non-importation) · Galloway Plan- put forward in the First Continental Congress of 1774. Joseph Galloway was a Pennsylvania delegate who wanted to keep the Thirteen Colonies in the British Empire. He suggested the creation of an American colonial parliament to act together with the Parliament of Great Britain. On matters relating to the colonies each body would have a veto over the other's decisions. The Colonial Parliament would consist of a President-General appointed by the Crown, and delegates appointed by the colonial assemblies. Galloway's plan would have kept the British Empire together, while allowing the colonies to have some say over their own affairs, including the inflammatory issue of taxation. Galloway's plan was not accepted by the Congress. Category:U.S. History